The invention relates to a trench cutter with a cutting wheel, with a bearing bracket extending into the vicinity of the outer circumference of the cutting wheel hub and with hinged teeth, which are pivotably articulated in a circumferentially distributed manner to the edge of the cutting wheel hub facing the bearing bracket.